


A Heated Tale

by CaptainDeadMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster
Summary: Sans is in heat. Of course you dont know that .. yet. You walk towards his room, hearing him grunting. Is he okey?





	A Heated Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).

You've been trying to get into contact with Sans for three days now.   
  
He usually answers his phone rather quickly. Is he okey? Did something happen?   
The only way you could tell there hadn't been a reset was because Papyrus had told you that all was fine! Sans would contact you when he was feeling better!   
Yeah right Papy. Sans could barely remember to pick up his socks afterall. 

  
You know Papyrus is out working, since coming to the surface he had been working tiredlessly to help the human and monster relationship, the little bean.   
So knowing he was out, there would only be you and Sans. You cant help but feel alittle worried, he was always open with you when he felt alittle down. 

  
You open their door with a spare you've been given. They trust you enough with their safety afterall.   
You close the door behind you, locking it. You look up to where Sans's door is and your worried expression changes very quickly into a small panic. 

  
  
From his room you can clearly hear him huff and gruff, is.. is he in pain?   
You hurry up the stairs and open his door. 

  
  
<strike>Maybe you should have knocked.</strike>

  
  
When you open the door.. its dark, and it smells.. like a fall dew, ketchup and... oh god... SANS?! 

  
  
You freeze in your thoughts.. now you can clearly understand why Sans was making those sounds.   
He was hunched over in his bed. One hand fiercly gripping the sheets.. the other holding a fleshlight **barely fitting **his ectoplasmic dick.   
He works it fiercly, cum dripping out in long strings and he dosen't seem to be done anytime soon. 

  
  
**"H-hah.. ffh- Y/N.. gnnaah.. MINE... hnn.." **mixed with deep growls and the sound of the soggy fleshlight being fiercly pounded into is the only sound in the room.   
You can barely let out a breath, you've never seen him so.. hot.. Wait what?   
  
  
Sans suddenly stops in his heated moment, whiffing the air. His eyelight turning to you. "Y/nnn... come here.."   
A small yelp escapes you, have he always had such a dark raspy voice?   
"Sa-.. Sans?"   
  
Apparently you wern't quick enough. He removes the fleshlight with a semi loud wet sound, cum now oozing out of the manhandled toy.   
  
"**Now**" he commands.   
  
  
You cant move, your legs trembling.. of fear or arousal.. you cant really tell.   
He stands up and in a few strides reaches your side and **slams** the door shut.  
  
"**Told you.. not to come over.. y/n.."   
**  
  
However, you dont have time to respond before you are lifted into the air by your armpits and slammed into the wall behind you.   
**"Fuck it.. you.. came anyway.. suit yourself.. " **his voice dangerously low and growly.  
"F-fuck.." is the only thing you can utter, having the air slammed out of you.   
  
Your mind is quickly reminded of his cock springing freely, twitching fiercly between your legs. His one red eyelight staring you in the eye. Drool slowly pooling at the edge of his mouth.   
  
  
A tiny pathetic whine escapes your lips, you would have said something back but, he's not all there. The only thing on his mind.. is to get rid of the throbbing, warm feeling around his pelvis. The only thing on his mind.. is to have you.. _**claim you**_.   
  
  
  
You open your mouth to ask him if he's okey, but the moment your lips part he's there.. Devouring your mouth, sucking your tounge.. growling sending a vibration through your whole body. He's sure to not leave any part of your mouth untouched.   
His cock twitches hard between your legs, and you cant help but try and tighten your legs, try to rub them together..  
Anything to cause some type of friction.   
  
  
He quickly grows bored of your mouth, a single strap of saliva is left between you and he takes his hands under your armpits and heaves you up on the wall, your legs now resting on each of his broad shoulders. He positions his head between your legs and licks his canines. You try to shy away, but he grabs your wrists with his hands, and starts to lick your already wet spot between your legs, not caring about the fabric in the way.   
  
He lets out another growl, this one from frustration.. He wants to taste you.. claim you.. Want you to feel good.. His precious mate.. **HIS.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**He stops for only a second. Then determined to have you. To get those filthy annoying fabrics of your body and he bites down, pulling his head back and shredding what little fabric that was in the way. Your wet folds are hit with the sudden cold, and you shiver.. whine.. but its quickly forgotten when Sans almost slams his face between your legs.. licking you as if you were a melting icecream in the warm sun.   
  
He hums, satisfied to finally taste you. Fuck. You taste as sweet as you look right now.. If only he could tell you. He's lost in your scent, your mewling begging, the way you stutter out **HIS** name, your shivering body... his precious little mate.. what he wouldn't do for you.   
  
  
  
You try to take control of your body, but Sans still holds your wrists firmly, not letting you do anything but beg for him to continue to feast on your warm heated cunt.   
Your legs clamp down on either side of his head, but he is unfaced by it, not slowing down his hungry attempt to lick your cunt clean of all your drippling juices. He's lost to the world in his mates scent.. lost in your beautiful needy body.   
  
  
"S-Sahanss.. mmh.. a-aah.. p-pl haah.. please.:"   
  
He cant hear you, he can only sense your body getting close to climax.. adorable mate.   
  
  
His tounge, never leaving your needy soaking cunt... He wants you to remember how good he makes you feel, he dosen't want to forget your taste.   
And in his hungry ravaging of your body, he find your spot of nerves and puts pressure on it, circling his tounge. He growls at your begging..   
' Good, let the fuckers know you're mine' . His clawlike phalanges takes a firm hold of your hips, trying to get even deeper into you.  
  
  
"aah-AAH SAAHAANS" your body quivers at the new angle.   
  
  
You come undone, shaking in his strong grip, he licks your juices up as if he was back underground.. trying to quench his thirst.   
  
He lets out a satisfied hum.. making your body shiver from the vibration.   
  
  
  


**"Now mate.. 's my turn..."**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoho! Second one-shot! And this time with horrorboi! This is also from a Discord server I'm part of.. Im just being a tad bit naughty, always starting to RP and "torture" the poor members. 
> 
> I might do a second part.. and well.. Thats because I kinda left this as a cliffhanger.. right? ;) 
> 
> My tumblr:   
https://captaindeadmaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
